Computer implemented collaborative sharing of content items is typically provided by a network-based content sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the content items. Generally, content items are created and edited by a specific type of native application, such as a word processor or spreadsheet application. A document or spreadsheet can contain content items such as text, graphic objects, and hyperlinks, but cannot contain or display hierarchical structures such as folders or directories. When content items are shared or uploaded to a content sharing system there is little flexibility in how the shared content items can be viewed and the user is typically restricted to using a traditional file listing view or a list of file icons to browse through content items in shared folders.